Venturing out of the home with a baby can be a daunting challenge for a parent. Babies have many needs and require constant care. A large number of products are available on the open market for baby care. Selecting just which products to bring along, and figuring out how to transport them without misplacing any can be overwhelming. Frequent returns to an automobile packed with baby care items are a normal occurrence for any parent attempting to run errands with a baby. Struggling with bulky or overflowing bags of baby care items can make even a small trip out to a restaurant loom large with logistics, rendering it an infrequent event, to the detriment of parental bliss.
An object of the invention is to combine diverse baby care equipment into a single article.